Mitwirkende
Dies ist eine unvollständige Liste der Personen, die an der Serie mitwirken, wie sie dem Abspann entnommen wurden, hauptsächlich Kreative. Sortiert nach ersten Erscheinen im Abspann ohne Wiederholungen. __TOC__ erste Staffel Synchronstimmen :Tara Strong ::englische Synchronstimme von Twilight Sparkle :*Offizielle Website :*Twitter-Seite :Ashleigh Ball ::englische Synchronstimme von Rainbow Dash und Applejack, Sängerin der Musikgruppe Hey Ocean. :Andrea Libman ::englische Synchronstimme von Pinkie Pie und Fluttershy :*Libman's Twitter-Seite :*Libman's Facebook-Seite :Tabitha St. Germain ::englische Synchronstimme von Rarity, Prinzessin Luna/Nightmare Moon und Granny Smith :*Offizielle Website :Cathy Weseluck ::englische Synchronstimme von Spike :*Offizielle Website :Nicole Oliver ::englische Synchronstimme von Prinzessin Celestia und Cheerilee (uncredited for the latter) :*Offizielle Website :*Twitter-Seite :Michelle Creber ::englische Synchronstimme von Apple Bloom :*Offizielle Website :*YouTube channel :*Facebook fan-Seite :Madeleine Peters ::englische Synchronstimme von Scootaloo :Claire Corlett ::englische Synchronstimme von Sweetie Belle :*YouTube channel :Kathleen Barr ::englische Synchronstimme von Trixie und Hoops (nicht erwähnt) :Peter New ::englische Synchronstimme von Big Macintosh und Hoity Toity (nicht erwähnt) :*Offizielle Website :John de Lancie ::englische Synchronstimme von Discord :*Offizielle Website Sänger/innen :Shannon Chan-Kent ::englische Singstimme von Pinkie Pie :*Twitter-Seite :Rebecca Shoichet ::englische Singstimme von Twilight Sparkle :Kazumi Evans ::englische Singstimme von Rarity Künstler und andere Crew-Mitglieder Executive Producer :Lauren Faust Producer :Sarah Wall ::Wall war früher dir Produzentin von Martha Speaks. Story Editor :Rob Renzetti ::Renzetti ist der Schöpfer von Teenage Robot und arbeitete vorher als Regisseur für Dexter's Laboratory und Family Guy. Supervising Director : Jayson Thiessen ::Nachdem er bereits als Director für die erste Staffel war, übernahm Thiessen die Rolle des Showrunner für die zweite Staffel, die vorher von Lauren Faust ausgefüllt worden war. Früher arbeitete er als Assistant Director und Co-Director an Pucca. :*Thiessen's DeviantArt-Seite :*Thiessen's website :*Thiessen's Twitter-Seite :*Equestria Daily interview, September Co-Directors : James Wootton ::James "Wootie" Wootton ist verantwortlich für viele der Veränderungen der in der Show genutzten Flash-Animationen. :*Wootton's Facebook-Seite : Ridd Sorensen :*Sorensen's deviantArt-Seite :*Sorensen's Blog Musik :William Anderson :*offizielle Website Main Title Theme und Songs :Daniel Ingram :*Ingram's business website :*Ingram's Facebook-Seite :*Ingram's Twitter-Seite :*Ingram's SoundCloud-Seite :*Ingram's YouTube channel Storyboard Artists : Sabrina Alberghetti ::Früher war sie unter anderem Storyboard Artist von Ed, Edd n Eddy und Artist für Disney's Darkwing Duck Comics. :* Alberghetti's Blog :* Alberghetti's deviantArt-Seite :* September 2nd 2011 online Q&A :Andy Bartlett :*Bartlett's Blog :Francisco Avalos :Alex Basio :Sherann Johnson :*Johnson's Blog :Lih Liau :Jim Miller ::Auch Miller arbeitete an Ed Edd n Eddy. :*Miller's Blog :Raven Molisee :*Raven's DeviantArt-Seite :Kenny Park :Tom Sales :Jocelan Thiessen :*Twitter account :Sam To :Scott Underwood :*Underwood's Blog :Nicole Wang :Mike West :*West's Blog Storyboard Revisionists :Marshall Fels Elliott :*Marshall's Blog :*Marshall's portfolio :David Wiehe :Nabie-Ah Yousuf Character Designers :Robin Mitchell :Mike Gilbert :Nicole Gauss :Kora Kosicka :*Kora's Portfolio :*Kora's deviantArt Prop Designer :Ted Wilson :*Ted Wilson's DeviantArt Location Designers :Phil Caesar :Dave Dunnet :*Dunnet's Blog :*Dunnet at imdb Development Artists :Martin Ansolabehere :Paul Rudish Color Artists :Kellie deVries :Alexandra Jones Cleanup Artists :Jared Bennett :John Beveridge :Chris Mizzoni :Kent Reimer :Jacqueline Robinson :Garnet Syberg-Olsen :*Garnet's Blog VFX Designer :Gregory Roth Offline Editors :Aaron Saunders :Ryan Vaugh Online Editor :Tom Harris Educational Consultant :Jordan Brown Layout Supervisors :Brad Gibson :Joel Dickie :Michael Vatcher Key Layout Artists :Brent Bouchard :*Brent's Blog :Jason Campbell :Sean Covernton :*Sean's Blog :Matthew Herring :Jason Horychun :Christopher Leinonen :*Chris's Blog :Randy Santa Ana :*Randy's Blog :Dana Smith :Mike Tisserand :*Tisserand's Blog :Andy Tougas :Carlyle Wilson : Layout Artists :Tim Bennett :Lee Beer :William Bradford :Johnny Castuciano :*Johnny's Blog :Kuan-Fu Chen :Daniel Dinnendahl :Andrew Hogan :Chad Jones :Norm Kritsch :Dennis Levesque :*Dennis's Blog :Karen Poon :Jen Regan :James Richards :Kat Stenson :*Kat's DeviantArt-Seite :Wataro Uno :Allen Wu Animation Directors :Denny Lu :Ishi Rudell Animation Revisionists :Paul Johnson :Sebastian Lee : Aidan McAteer :*Aidan's site :Edwin Poon :*Edwin's site AFX Künstler :Ben Galewitz :*Ben's site :Jason Ross Belyea Studio B Animatoren :Sarah Jargstorf :*Sarah's site :Marco Li :Sebastian Lee :Graeme MacDonald :Stephanie Mahoney :*Mahoney's deviantArt-Seite : Erica Pitt :*Pitt's Blog :*Pitt's YouTube channel :Richard Rose :Holly Suarez :*Suarez's deviantArt-Seite :*Posts under princesschuchi on the MLP Arena forums. :Steve Wedel :Jayron Zolfaghari Production Manager :Angela Belyea Design Coordinator :Kimberly Small Storyboard Coordinator :Lesley Crawford Char & BG Builds Coordinator :Jason Ross Belyea Layout Coordinator :Alicia Camarta Animation Coordinator :Chris Bevacqua Post Production Coordinator :Kimberly Small Production Accountant :Marjorie Artamia Recording Engineer :Jason Fredrickson Sound Editors :Todd Araki :Marcel Duperreault :Jason Fredrickson :Adam McGhie :Roger Monk, CAS Re-Recording Mixers :Todd Araki :Marcel Duperreault Foley Artists :Ian Mackie :Don Harrison Foley Recordist :Rick Senechal Leiter Animation :Lean Lagonera Layout Supervisor :Chito Bernardo Background Supervisor :Hubert Vitug Production Management :Gemma Santos :Irene Breis :Issabelita Itum Technische Mitarbeit :Alvin Sunga Top Draw Animatoren :Jeannie Abille :Marko Alauig :Patrick Aguelles :Jeffrey Bolalin :Eric Buyser :: Buyser's YouTube Kanal :Noriel Castillo :Crispin Castro :Veronica Dela Cruz :Zarah Fransisco :Wesley Go :Arnel Padios :Arnel Nollora :Ed Rosario :Clenth Sanchez :John Irving Prudenciano :* Prudenciano's deviantArt-Seite :Jann Elmer Tinio Top Draw Animatoren :Aries Anonical :Christian Albino :John Breneis :Karen Dacallo :Ong Rey Firmalo :Gerry Guinto :Siegfred Liongson :Larry Lopez :Bryan Pabuhat :Peter Sison :Stanley Sison :Jenny Sy :Ryann Sy :Jeff Tenfilo :Romeo Timbang :Orville Vencer :John Martin Wong :*Wong's DeviantArt-Seite Production Legal :Sarah Tarry Production Finance :John Pyper Digital Production Management :Mark Rocchio Technical Support :Danyul Carmichael :Mark Lin :Zorion Terrell Production Management :Mary Beth Bambridge :Kathryn-Seite Production Legal :Kevin Healy :Michael Jaffa :Deborah Uluer :Brenda Cullen Technical Operations :Bradford Keatts Production Accounting :Shalonda Ware :Jason Zhang Development & Creative Supervision :Linda M. Steiner :Brian Lenard Production Executives :Robert Fewkes :Sophia Hussain Executive Producer (ausführender Produzent) :Stephen Davis Autoren : Charlotte Fullerton ::Vorherige Arbeiten: The Super Hero Squad Show, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien und Kim Possible. ::Autor bei FiM-Episoden: Die Pyjama-Party, Die Modenschau, Celestias Haustier, Ein Lieblingstier für Rainbow Dash, Pony-Nachwuchs, Fluttershy setzt sich durch. :*Twitter account :*Facebook fan page : Amy Keating Rogers ::Vorherige Arbeiten: Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, The Fairly Oddparents und Johnny Bravo, ::Autor bei FiM-Episoden: Eine Freundin hat's nicht leicht, Apfelschüttelernte , Das fremde Zebra , Das Blätterrennen, Diamanten-Hunde, Die große Galloping-Gala, Viel zu viele Schönheitsflecken, Das letzte Rodeo, Ein ganz besonderer Freund, Pinkie und Twilight ermitteln. :*Offizielle Website :*Amy Keating Rogers' YouTube Kanal :*Amy Keating Rogers' Twitter Profil : M.A. Larson (aka Mitch Larson) ::Vorherige Arbeiten: My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil und Sym-Bionic Titan. Sein Agent machte sich Sorgen und war etwas verlegen den richtigen Namen von Larson mit My Little Pony in Verbindung zu bringen. ::Autor bei FiM-Episoden: Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen, Rainbows großer Tag, Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten, Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1, Freundschaft über alles, Teil 2, Lunas Verwandlung, Spike wird raffgierig, Apfelsaft für alle Ponys, Zeitreisen, Gabby Gums macht Geschichte, Das Einhorn-Amulett, Prinzessin Twilight. :*Larson's Twitter Profil : Meghan McCarthy ::Vorherige Arbeiten: Leitende Autorin für Class of 3000 und Autor für Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. ::Autor bei FiM-Episoden: Drachenscheu, Etwas ganz Besonderes , Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg, Im Partyfieber, Twilight flippt aus, Rarity will dazu gehören, Herz- und Huf-Tag, Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 1, Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2, Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 1, Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 2. :*Megha McCarthy's Twitter Profil : Cindy Morrow ::Vorherige Arbeiten: Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends und Chowder. ::Autor bei FiM-Episoden: Gilda, die Partybremse, Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville, Die Showstars, Eule gut, alles gut, Das Hufschwestern Festival, Die Geschichte von Ponyville, Rainbow Dash, die Leseratte, Fluttershy und die Fliegerei, Besuch aus Mähnhattan, Das Familienfest der Apples. :*Cindy Morrow's Twitter Profil : Dave Polsky ::Vorherige Arbeiten: Scary Movie 2, The Keenan Ivory Wayans Show, Cedric the Entertainer Presents, Frank TV, The Buzz on Maggie, South Park und The Cramp Twins. ::Autor bei FiM-Episoden: Pinkie-Weisheiten, Büffelherden und Apfelbäume, Zu viele Pinkie Pies, Spike zu Diensten, Discord wird ein guter Drache, Die Equestria-Spiele. :*Dave Polsky's Twitter Profil : Chris Savino ::Vorherige Arbeiten: Produzent bei Dexter's Laboratory und verschiedene Positionen bei Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Johnny Test, Rocko's Modern Life, Ren and Stimpy,'' and Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. ::Autor bei FiM-Episoden: Angeber-Trixie und Babysitter Fluttershy. :*Chris Savino's Blog :*Chris Savino's Twitter Profil :*Chris Savino's YouTube Kanal :*Chris Savino's LinkedIn Profil : Merriwether Williams ::Vorherige Arbeiten: Free for All, SpongeBob Schwammkopf, Camp Lazlo und Adventure Time. ::Autor bei FiM-Episoden: Rainbow Dash, die Retterin, Großes Theater!, Fluttershy setzt sich durch, Spike, das Drachenpony, Nicht um jeden Preis, Spike zu Diensten. : Corey Powell ::Vorherige Arbeiten: ToddWorld, The Land Before Time, Sid the Science Kid, Ni Hao Kai-lan und Jim Henson's Dinosaur Train. Sie war auch Ausführende Produzentin bei The Adventures of Animal Rescue Kids und The New Adventures of Animal Rescue Kids von 1997 bis 1999. ::Autor bei FiM-Episoden: Schlaflos in Ponyville und Juwelenkuchen und Haustiere. :*Corey Powell's Twitter profile Referenzen Kategorie:Mitwirkende Kategorie:Liste Kategorie:Inhalt en:Crew